My Immortal
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Kagome finds out she is more than just a miko when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo but will she find a diffrent love intrest? Kagsess
1. new happenings

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

I thought this up just a day ago. I really hope you will like it!!

This is all Inu-yasha no crossovers.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome ran, she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from the scene. Inuyasha had chosen her incarnation she should have known he would. Somehow, she didn't feel saddened by it just betrayed.

Kagome stopped in a beautiful clearing and fell to her knees by the pool in the middle of it. A soft voice floated to her ears. "Little one do not fear, I am here to help you." Kagome turned to see demonness, unknown to her. Beautiful didn't even describe her. In fact, Kagome couldn't think of a thing to say that could describe the girl. She walked to Kagome smiling she was at least Kagome's own height. She had beautiful Lavender colored hair with to pink stripes through it, she had a tail that perfectly matched her hair. Her eyes were what caught Kagome's attention they were deep silver.

The demonness Knelt by Kagome and smiled "I am able only to do so much for you little one."

"What is your name?" asked a hesitant Kagome.

"My name is Kasumi." She answered. "I am here to release your true nature and open up the way to your true power. Will you let me do so?"

Kagome knew that just by looking into the girl's eyes that she was safe. She nodded.

Kasumi held her hands up and put them over Kagome's forehead. Kagome felt a rush pass through her body and light enveloped her senses. When the light faded, Kagome felt different. Kasumi smiled at her and said, "Let's see what your magic can do." Kagome stood and noticed that her senses were heightened she could hear, see and smell things she hadn't been able to before. This was very new to her. "Now then concentrate on the energy inside you, call it forth with your mind." Kagome did as Kasumi instructed. Kagome then saw beautiful lights; the sizes of crystal balls appear before her. They all silver. "This is your magic depending on your feelings when you use it the lights will change color to match that feeling. You may also use your magic to form weapons, the ones you are most associated with."

Kagome concentrated and a bow the same color as the spheres appeared in her hands an arrow appeared with it. Kagome turned to a large boulder and released the arrow. The arrow flew true and hit the rock dead center disintegrating it. Kagome turned to Kasumi and said, "You gave me this power?" Kasumi shook her head "This power was yours all along I only awakened it, as well as your blood heritage."

Kagome nodded and Kasumi wished her well before disappearing leaving the scent of flowers.

Kagome decided to look into the water. She gasped when she saw her reflection. Her hair was considerably longer, and in a thick rope braid, with sliver highlighting it. She then brought her hand up to her face her eyes had turned a beautiful blue with her new form. Her clothes had also changed she was now wearing a haori almost like Inuyasha's but in a deep green and the top seemed to fit her a little tighter and the pants did as well. However, what really caught her attention was...A TAIL?! 'HOLY SHIT I HAVE A TAIL?!' rang through her head. Her tail matched her hair just as Kasumi's had matched hers.

Kagome just about sat down when she felt someone running to her direction and she stood straight and turned to see Inuyasha run into the clearing. "Who the hell are you?!" Kagome inwardly winced, as now her hearing was definitely sensitive. She also noticed that Inuyasha did not recognize her. Kagome answered the hanyou lightly then noticed that her voice had changed if only very little. It now sounded like the sweet tune of a flute.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell Inuyasha who she was knowing she had to explain Inuyasha had a look about that if she answered in a way he didn't like she might just end up dead.

"Inuyasha! Its me, Kagome!"

"You don't look anything like Kagome what sort of a spell have you cast witch?"

Kagome blinked, "witch? I will show you who's a witch! SIT!

Inuyasha as usual was reintroduced to the dirt. He lifted his head with effort and growled.

"What have you done with Kagome?"

Kagome now started to get a LITTLE worried. And answered him back.

" I just told you I am Kagome!!"

Inuyasha by this point had managed to get up he then drew his sword.

"Fight me."

Kagome now was more worried than earlier she knew that right now she didn't have complete control over her powers yet.

'SHIT HE'S ATTACKING GAH!!! HOLY, HOLY SHIT!!!'

At this precise moment her powers kicked into gear. The entire clearing burst into light pink light.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's sword went through Kagome's stomach. Kagome fell to her knees in pain. The pink light then blasted Inuyasha from her and Kagome was flung back by her power into a tree.

Inuyasha stood and glared at the demonness in front of him at this moment who should arrive but are favorite dog boy FLUFFY!!

Sesshomaru glanced about the clearing he spotted a demonness unconscious against a tree. He also took note that her clothing had been somewhat shredded. He could tell this one was a fox demon. He then turned to see his half-brother getting up.

Inuyasha growled "Stay out of this it is between me and the witch."

Now Sesshomaru was more than annoyed he had felt a power surge and had come to see to it belonged.

If he wanted to he could bring this person into his partner and use him or her in certain situations.

Besides, he could tell that this person left unchecked could be his most powerful enemy if another lord got them before he did.

"Be gone with you halfling." Said Sesshomaru.

"I will not be dismissed like some servant-"

Sesshomaru who had had enough sent his half brother into a tree knocking him out temporarily.

He then walked over to the demonness that lay on the ground. Sesshomaru knelt down and looked the demonness over when he saw her face though covered with blood he felt something stir within him but couldn't find out what it was. He snorted and picked her up.

At Sesshomaru's castle

Kagome was laid in a large, very large bed. Sesshomaru sat nearby, earlier he had his servants change her garments and dress her wounds. He looked down at her now and wondered exactly what the hell his halfling brother had been doing. ' If he EVER touches her again I will tear his hear out...wait why am I thinking that?!'

Kagome stirred she tried to open her eyes and realized they were open, ' I..I can't see?!' she thought desperately. Sesshomaru looked at her as the demonness stirred. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and said, "where am I?"

Sesshomaru could smell her worry. "You are in my home." He answered her.

Kagome using her senses turned to him. "Why can't I see?"

Sesshomaru remembered what the healer had told him before this woman had awaked.

"My lord Her eyes will have to have time to heal, when she was attacked the wound on her head injury somehow has affected her eyesight. She will have her eyesight back eventually but she will need lots of care till then."

Sesshomaru back out of the memory to answer the girl's question.

"Your eyes were hurt when you were attacked."

Kagome was a little freaked that she could not see but calmed at his voice. Then asked, "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru thought quickly he wanted this girl to trust him and if she found out he was lord of the west lands she might be frightened of him.

Sesshomaru then thought of a name, "I am Lord Phtheodon."

Kagome accepted his answer and was not surprised when he asked her name.

"Well my name is Arwnen." She answered gently.

A silent moment passes between the two. (An: I will be calling them by the names above until they give their real names.")

Arwnen then asks another question. "Phtheodon come closer please." Phtheodon stood still for a minute then sat on the bed nearest her. Arwnen lifted her hands and put them on his face. She then felt it with the tips of her fingers creating a mental image.

Phtheodon was a little surprised and caught himself before he leaned into the touch.

Arwnen took her hands away. She then realized one thing when her hand should have touched his right arm.

She gasped quietly. "Your arm!" Phtheodon quieted her easily "I lost it in battle."

Arwnen reached for where his arm should have been and it began to glow. Only Phtheodon could see that.

His side glowed and his arm re-grew itself.

Arwnen smiled lightly "did it work?"

"yes." Answered Phtheodon. "but why don't you use it to heal your eyes?"

Arwnen already knew the answer to that. "My magic can only heal others."

Okay!! First chapter done!!! YAY!!!

Scc: YAYA!!

CY: O.O"

CY:WELL ANYWAY!! The names that I gave Kagome and Sesshomaru are from lord of the rings!

And I would like to thank Black-angel-001 for helping find the perfect names!!!

Now R&R!!!!


	2. Meeting Rin

My Immortal By Chikara-Yuy 

Okay I am very happy so many have reviewed and also happy that they like this story.   
I wasn't sure if it would be a good one I just thought it up!! Ha, Ha!   
Well anyway I need to thank one reviewer I cannot remember the name though but you told me which arm it was that sesshomaru lost thanks, I will remember that!   
Now then I do not own Inuyasha.   
So on with the fic!

* * *

Phtheodon tilted his head and said "oh. I thank you for my arm."   
"You are welcome."   
Arwnen smiled at Phtheodon catching him a little off guard. Her smile was beautiful to him.   
"Do you have a garden?" she asked quietly.   
"yes. Would you like to see it?" asked Phtheodon.   
"I would love to." Answered Arwnen.

Phtheodon helped Arwnen out of the bed. She leaned on him to steady herself then was able to walk beside him after a little while. When they reached the Gardens Arwnen smiled she could feel the sun on her face and loved the feeling of it. She then felt a tugging at her skirt.   
"Lady?" Arwnen knelled down and said and "Who are you little one?" she could tell by smell that the girl was Human.

"My name is Rin, what is yours?"   
"Arwnen." "Rin likes your name!" said the happy girl.   
"And Arwnen likes Rin's name." Said Arwnen smiling.   
Phtheodon smiled at the two watching his two girls.   
'since when am I calling Arwnen mine'   
Arwnen was thinking similar thoughts 'I did have a crush on Inuyasha but it faded so long ago do I now have a crush on Phtheodon?'

Rin smiled at them "Is my lord getting Rin new friend?" Arwnen answered this for him "Yes, I am a new friend for you Rin."   
Rin smiled brighter and tugged Arwnen into the garden Arwnen explained quietly that she couldn't see the flowers as Rin could but she could remember what they looked like. Rin understood what blind meant she was indeed a smart child.

Phtheodon called to Arwnen. "I have to talk to one of my servants you will stay with Rin will you not?"   
"Yes I will stay I love being outside it comes with being a Kitsune."   
"Alright I have guards positioned at the other entrences to the garden should there be a problem.   
Rin turned.

"Arwnen lets play a game!"   
"Okay what game?" "Hide n go seek."   
"that sounds like fun Rin."

Where a bush, in a small tree, behind a pillar, or even behind he guard she was found but she made it easy for Rin to find her. She hid behind some of the fountains, the little waterfall in the corner, behind the trees but she always let her tail show so the girl could find her.

"Rin has an Idea!"   
"what would that be Rin?" asked a curious Arwnen.   
"Let's pick flowers!"   
arwnen smiled "That sounds like fun Rin."

The girls picked a little of each flower in the garden. Arwnen recognized a great many by their smell but some were different to her. Later after rin had made a flower crown for Arwnen and herself they picked some fruits form a few of the trees. Arwnen was drew the peaches and the pomegranate trees.

 Arwnen picked a pomegranate and sliced it cleanly open and shared it with Rin.   
She even cut a few peaches for the girl of course she washed them in the waterfall first.   
Rin while they ate in the garden asked many a question and Arwnen had a little trouble answering some of them, for they are the questions a child always asks at some point.

Arwnen felt relaxed she asleep laying by the rose bushes. Phtheodon came back out to be handed two different paintings.   
He had two painters out here earlier and one of them handed him a picture of how she had been earlier.

Arwnen was sprawled out by the roses and looking up at the sky laughing, Rin sitting beside her. Arwnen had a crown of flowers in her hair in that picture making it all the prettier. But the second one made him let out a bark of amusement.

It was picture of how they were laid out now. By the rose bushes curled up was Arwnen, and Rin was using her as a pillow and the two looked adorable together in his painters words.   
Phtheodon went and picked Rin up and at that time Arwnen went back into her humanoid form. He then picked her up and deposited both in their rooms.

* * *

Okay this is the second chapter I hope you like it I stayed up real late to type this thing!! 


	3. You're Who!

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know it has taken me a while to update but please forgive me.

It is after all the holidays and I have had to do much this break.

So much I really cannot go into detail for it would be too long.

Therefore, I will start the chapter before I end up flamed.

Chapter 3: You're Who?!

-------------

Arwnen sat up the next day to a different scent. -It smells of trees and flowers- She smiled and heard her door open. "Lady Arwnen, Rin is here to help you."

Arwnen smiled at the girl. "Why thank you Rin." Rin smiled she then said, "Also My Lord says your eyes should be healed and I can take the bandages off."

Arwnen smiled "Okay Rin that would be wonderful."

Arwnen sat still as Rin unwrapped the bandages around her eyes. when the last bandage fell Arwnen opened her eyes. she then turned to rin. "Thank you Rin."

"Rin is happy to help The Lady who Likes her lord."

Arwnen hid a blush -Kids say the damndest things!- she thought. Arwnen then stood and walked over to the chest of Drawers and looked through it. Rin after a while helped her pick out the perfect kimono.

After that was done she had made up her mind she would tell the lord her real name. Arwnen had potentially been borrowed. She was about to walk out the door with the little girl when she stopped and knelt down to the girl's level. "Rin. I want you to know this okay, but don't use it till I tell the lord. My name is Kagome okay?"

Rin blinked but nodded. "Okay Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and stood and turned to the door only to see…

"SESSHOMARU?"

Sesshomaru was watching her quietly. Kagome backed away from him and to the nearest window.

Her eyes showed her fear. Sesshomaru stepped forward, but before he could speak Kagome turned and jumped out the window.

He caught her words before she had done so.

"I thought I found someone I could trust, but it was a lie…stupid, stupid, girl."

sesshomaru made it to the window to stop Rin from trying the same tactic and looked down to see her fleeting silver form running to the woods.

He set rin down after turning from the window. Rin as her feet touched the floor gripped his pants and tugged on them. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to go get Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and back up to where Kagome had been standing. Remembering the first day how she had trusted him… and then when she had meet his general…

He almost smiled at that memory. She had befriended him easily, and Shoruan was the most damn stubborn demon he had meet if you count out Inuyasha.

Flash back

Sesshomaru walked down the hall searching for Arwnen Rin had said that the demoness had said she was going to try to find him. Sesshomaru shook his head. The girl couldn't track very well, but she sure put a up a hell of a fight with Inuyasha so she could take care of herself. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued on his trek. He sniffed for her scent. He caught it at once and it was close by. For a moment he breathed it in it was kinda relaxing. It smelled spring water and fruits. He then began walking again. -she is talking to Shoruan?- he thought. He opened the door to see the two talking like old friends. Arwnen was sitting on a pillow seat across from him and listening to him tell stories. When sesshomaru walked in he stopped and stood. "My Lord you never told me you had such an intriguing friend."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Looks like you found someone to talk to Shoruan and you to Arwnen."

Arwnen turned her head to where he was standing and sniffed to catch his scent. "I was only looking for you when he found me quite lost."

"Looks like you found me."

Flash back

He sighed, "Yes Rin I am going to go get her."

Rin smiled. "Okay Rin shall wait for you." Sesshomaru walked out and decided to head in her direction where the scent was strongest.

Kagome stopped running when she reached a large clearing. A waterfall was to her left pouring into a clear spring. A weeping willow leaned over the spring next to the waterfall. Kagome ran to it and hid in the trees leaves. She then hopped onto a branch and curled up there. She closed her eyes for minute until she heard a voice.

"Come out, come out little fox."

Kagome lifted her head to her it sounded male. She hopped lightly down from the tree and hid behind it quickly. She then quietly ran from the trees sheltering leaves. As soon as she had stepped out though she saw who had been calling.

She growled and turn to run a different direction. The demon glared and moved his hands and the ground moved from his direction and green vines from the tree shot out and grabbed her. Kagome thrashed trying to get out of the vines thick grip. But every vine she sliced was replaced with another until she was covered with them tightly -like a mummy- thought all except her head. the demon smirked.

I thought all your kind had died star kit. Kagome glared at him and spit in his face.

The demon smirked and whipped the spit from his face. "So feisty. No wonder Sesshomaru kept you around." He put his clawed hand to her face and then smirked as he looked to the other side of a clearing.

"Now how about I make this interesting…" he then pushed his face to hers and kissed her hard. Kagome's eyes widened and she flailed trying to get away from him. The vines moved and let the mans hands slide through to poke at her. Kagome was frantic and let that be her power. White sparks started popping about them and the demon didn't back away from her but he growled and hit Kagome making her concentration break. He then reached back down to her face, but never made it.

sesshomaru had just walked into the clearing when he saw the demon hit kagome. He the ran towards the demon before he could do anything else. Ripping him away from Kagome, sesshomaru glared at him.

"For doing what you did, you will pay the penalty." he growled.

Kagome meanwhile was trying her damndest to get out of the vines which where trying to cover her head.

Sesshomaru did not however notice this. The demon that had attacked smirked. "Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise. How kind of you to...drop in."

"Shut up and fight."

---------------

cliff hanger!

hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it all day.

I swear I had the hardest time finding it again though, my damn computer decided to flip out and freeze. sigh -glares at melted mess which happened to be my computer.-

Brother aka. pain-in-the-ass walks in. O.O" what did you do to the computer?!

Cy:IT pissed me off so I damn melted its ass.

SCC: Hey! .

Cy:Oy.

Brother:...

Sesshomaru: need anything I heard screaming.

Cy: since you asked kill him. - points to annoying brother who at this point had started calling me fat-

Sesshomaru: -chases him out-

SCC: O.O uh-oh. Uh while I go see if I can save Souta you gusy Review please!

Cy: -Grabs UFPD (ultimate frying pan of doom) and runs out of room after seeing seto walk by screams can be heard-

SCC: bye!!


	4. The fight and is shessy in love?

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

Chapter 4: The fight, Is Sesshy in love?

Okay I am happy so many liked the last chapter. I actually felt angry with myself about what I made Sesshomaru do to Serenity. But it had to be done for the story.

-.-

I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor moon.

-------previously last chapter-------

"For doing what you did, you will pay the penalty." he growled.

Kagome meanwhile was trying her damndest to get out of the vines which where trying to cover her head.

Sesshomaru did not however notice this. The demon that had attacked smirked. "Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise. How kind of you to...drop in."

"Shut up and fight."

---- now----

Sesshomaru let the other demon charge at him and sidestepped him, it was that way through the fight Sesshomaru after a while was not ahead as he had been. The demon charged him again and this time managed to cut him deeply. Sesshomaru inwardly grunted andgave a small flick of his wrist and slashed the demon in half with his whip. And that was the end of that.

"What a nuisance." he mummbled he then noticed that Kagome was fully covered int he vines and was no longer moving.

"Good gods no..." Sesshomaru managed to get over to her and sliced the vine cocoon with his claws.

He silently checked her pulse and let out a breath. She was alive. he picked her up and began to carry her back to his home. and wondered about what she had mummbled eariler.

flash back

"I thought I found someone I could trust, but it was a lie…stupid, stupid, girl." she said as she jumped out the window.

end of flash back

He had wondered exactly what she had meant by it, but he understood now.She had not understood why he had kept her and possibly thought he would try to kill her again. Little did she know he couldn't, wouldn't do such a thing. is this what love is? he thought. is the the great Sesshomaru falling in love?

sesshomaru had slowed down he was really tired he had fought long and was injured. Also night was falling. He settled down in a clearing and held Kagome in his arms tightly. He sat back against a tree and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

Not long later...

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw that she was no longer in the vines and breathed a tiny sigh of relief and settled down into the lap she was in and settled her head on a shoulder. wait a minute, she thought lap? head on shoulder? she then flet arms around her waist and was ready to bolt. she then noticed exactly who's arms were around her and who's lap she was sitting in.

Kagome noticing Sesshomaru was asleep didn't move. When she settled back down she smelt blood and sat bolt upright, and heard a grunt from her 'captor'. "Don't jerk around."

Kagome nodded and turned to him. "Let me check your wounds." Sesshomaru let her go although a bit reluctantly. Kagome lifted his arm a bit to look at the slash cut through his robes. "Um..." she started. "Your going to have to take off your shirt so I can look at it better."

Sesshomaru looked at her catching the blush on her face and smirked. (AN: CUTE!!)

Sessshomaru managed with Kagome's help to pull off his shirt without making is hurting his injury more. Kagome sat down and poked at here and there and tried to ignore the muscular chest that was almost right in her face.A blush creeped up her face and would actually win a competition with Inuyasha's haori. She then gently placed her hands over the wound and they began to glow silver. muscles started to fixt themselves skin sewed itself back together all the way till it looked like there had been no wound at all.

Kagome nodded forward and Sesshomaru caught so she woudn't hit the ground and pulled her back into his lap. Kagome only looked up at him and mumbled "Tired, I just wanna sleep..." and she then nodded off. Sesshomaru smiled lightly and held her close wrapping his tail around her. He almost jumped when somthing brushed against him but noticed that Kagome's own black tail was wrapping ti self around his waist as his did hers. He smiled again and let Kagome use his chest as a pillow. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he closed his eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Kagome sniffed and caught the smell of woods and flowers and snuggled deeper into her stuffed animal. wait a minute...I don't have a stuffed animal in the fedual era!

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gazed up to see golden pools looking down at her.

She gulped and blushed deeply. Sesshomaru smirked again and said, "You know demons happen to find blushing very attractive in a female you might want to quit."

Kagome only blushed harder at his statment and hid her head in his ches then noticed what she did and almost tried to scramble out of his arms, but his grip was firm.

Kagome turned her head to look at him.Sesshomaru had by now picked her up and was carrying her back to his home again.

Then he asked her a question she had not quite been expecting.

"Why did you leave?"

-cliff hanger!!-

I know I am evil arn't I? .

R&R for the next chapter!


	5. fluffness

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know it has taken me a while to put this up but please forgive me!

My mom hasn't let me on in weeks. Long story. Anyway I am back on and better than ever the few days banned from the computer helped get rid of my writer's block. So now, I can work on my stories.

Which I am happy about!

Now then, I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor moon and I won't till purple pigs with poka-dot wings fly in my window!

-Purple pig flies in window and circles room once. And leaves yellow poka-dot feather behind.

O.OU

Never mind.

On with the fic!

-----

Sesshomaru picked her up and continued his treck home.

Then he asked a question she hadn't quite expected.

"Why did you leave?"

-----

Now

------

Kagome thought a while before she answered him.

"I thought… you hated me."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her.

Kagome continued.

"I mean I didn't tell you my real name…."

"Nor did I tell you my real name."

Kagome didn't have anything to say to that. Sesshomaru walked quietly for a while until she spoke again.

"I am sorry, that I lied to you."

"You had reasons. You thought if I am right that I would turn you out if I knew who you really were?"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I have a strong sense of honor, you saved my charge, and you restored my arm. For that I owe you much and couldn't kill you especially since I don't want to."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru smiled down at her, and spoke again.

"There is more troubling you?"

Kagome again nodded. "I must go back to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stopped.

Kagome noticed that he had tensed. "Its not that I want to though! It's that I need to. In your words, it would be a matter of honor. I broke the shikon no tama so I must repair it and to do that I must hunt down the shards. I also need to ask my mother about my new…looks."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Can you wait till tomorrow? I will then take you back to my half breed brother, I think right now they are still looking for you."

"They might be."

----

with Inu-chan

----

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango. "If we find Kagome dead It's going to be YOUR FAULT!"

Miroku sighed. "I agree with Lady Sango, you must have upset her when she saw you with Kikyo."

Shippo began whining. "I want to see Kagome!"

Inuyasha bowed his head his ears were ringing and he had just found out form Sango that it had to be Kagome that he had attacked, for only she could have used the 'sit' command.

He sighed he hoped for his sake that it hadn't been.

---

Sesshomaru managed to reach his home about midday. Rin came running out to meet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Lady Kagome!"

Kagome knelt and caught the running bullet in her arms and 'accidentally' fell into Sesshomaru with the child in her arms.

"Rin is so happy to see you! Rin was so worried."

"We are fine Rin." Said Kagome laughing.

She hugged the girl tightly and set her down.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru. "Take Lady Kagome to the hot springs, I am sure she might wish to bathe by now."

Kagome's smile widened at the thought of the hot spring and followed the energetic Rin.

Sesshomaru went to his study while the girls ran to the hot spring.

Kagome looked about in awe at the indoor hot spring it was spacious and looked just like an indoor pool.

Rin went to the side and pulled some bottles form the shelves. She opened a large jar and threw some of its contents in the water. The room then filled with the fragrant scent of roses. Rin then opened the small jar and threw in some powder and the smell of vanilla was strung through the scent of the roses. Rin smiled at Kagome. "Rin does this to the water when she bathes it smells nice."

Kagome nodded. Then as second afterthought said, "Rin why don't you join me? I can wash your hair for you."

Rin smiled and nodded vigorously. She and Kagome both stripped down and slid into the water. Kagome sighed and dove beneath the water. When she came back up she saw Rin sitting on a seat like spot in the water with some bottles. Kagome swam over to her (the pool is really deep) and sat beside her. she opened one of the bottles for inspection, sniffing it she smiled and put some in her palm. Then she applied it to Rin's hair. After a while she helped Rin rinse the stuff from her hair. Rin got out of the bath and said "I have to go and do my studies do you need any help?"

Kagome shook her head kindly at the girl. "No, thank you Rin I shall be fine."

Kagome picked up the bottle of rose petals and put some more in the water. After that was done she dove back into the water. She swam underneath the water for a while being youkai she could hold her breath longer.

----

Sesshomaru sighed, he rolled his neck and popped it then stretched. He decided on going to his own hot spring he assumed that the girls had gone to the other one outside since Rin liked it out there.

(uh-oh)

Sesshomaru walked down the halls and into his indoor hot spring.

The smell of roses lingered which told him Rin had used her favorite again and his own favorite flower scent.

Sesshomaru turned and was getting ready to go into the bath when he heard a soft splash.

He turned and almost gapped. Kagome was there in the water almost out of the pool and staring at him.

Then the inevitable happened and it happened like that of cause and effect.

Kagome screeched, slipped, and fell back into the pool with a 'smack'! Sesshomaru saw her hit her head but she came back up none-the-less. And had rose petals stuck all in her hair. Sesshomaru grabbed her a towel and quickly helped her out and wrapped her in it.

Kagome was confused at

Sesshomaru's attention he was acting as if she was glass!

Kagome was also trying to fight the blush on her face, which had become a yet undiscovered shade of red.

Kagome stopped Sesshomaru after she had a grip on her towel and smiled at him. Her smirk all of a sudden became mischievous and she shook out all the water from her tail soaking our favorite fluffykins. Sesshomaru blew at his wet bangs and smirked back at her. Kagome saw the mischievous look in his eyes and tried to get away but before she could his arms were wrapped around her waist and he shoved her into the pool, but at the last minute Kagome grabbed hold of his haori and pulled him in with her.

Once Sesshomaru surfaced Kagome splashed him using her now again wet tail.

Sesshomaru mock-growled at her and splashed back. Pretty soon Kagome's laughter echoed through out the small room.

Sesshomaru had given up splashing her and instead was now trying to catch her. Kagome was a fast swimmer he'd give her that but he would catch her.

After a while he caught her easily he caught her with his tail.

"Now then," started the dog youkai. "You little fox, I have got you."

Kagome was trying in vain to get out of his tail. Sesshomaru turned her to him and caught her face gently with his clawed hand. Kagome stared at him and Sesshomaru stared back then he leaned to her and caught her lips in a kiss. Kagome was shocked Sesshomaru was kissing her! not that she didn't like it…

Kagome was about to kiss him back but he pulled away. Kagome frowned and growled she then put her hand behind his head and pulled him back down into the kiss.

-----------

end chapter


	6. Plans, Wha'ts he up too?

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

I know I haven't updated in while but forgive me I have been busy with school.

Tests are coming up and I gotta study. But I did manage to get this up and that makes me happy.

I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Kagome felt as if an electric current washed through her.

It seemed so…right. It was right.

After a while Sesshomaru broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. He was feeling as much the same as she. Kagome gave a small smile and slipped away from him, then spoke softly the smile still on her lips. "I better go get dressed and ready for supper."

She hurried out with the robe already one leaving Sesshomaru with a smile.

Kagome walked into what was her room and found Rin there. Rin hurried in and hurried her and found the perfect Kimono it was black, with beautiful silver petals on the edges. Rin helped Kagome put her hair up and decorate it with silver hair sticks. Kagome smiled at the little girl but wondered why she was being dressed so elegantly. She silently began thinking the child had some kind of plan in her head.

Sesshomaru went to his rooms and smiled as he thought of what Rin was doing he had told her to dress Kagome nicely for tonight. He wondered what outfit the little girl would pick. He groaned. She was going back tomorrow, he understood her need to finish her duty to the jewel, and he would make sure his brother didn't harm her. He looked at the small cloth wrapped package on his desk. He had wondered when he would ever need it, his mother had given it to him, to give to someone he was considering for his mate. Was that it? Did he consider her his mate? Sesshomaru liked the thought.

Kagome walked down the hall she noticed it was kept fairly clean, and since she had never seen any servants wondered where they hid. But she pushed that thought aside for later she decided to keep her mind on nicer thoughts. One being Sesshomaru, she had enjoyed kissing him. He seemed to all others the cold taiyoukai of the west, but to her he was kind, and when he wanted to be caring. She sighed lightly and walked into the dinning room and let out a gasp.

The dinning room was dark except for some candles and torches on the wall. The table was set wonderfully, and the food smelled delicious. She smiled as she saw Sesshomaru come in from another door straight across from her.

-

I know it was short but, I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	7. storms

My Immortal

By Chikara-Yuy

I know that this has come late but I hope this chapter is long enough for you!

I do not own Inuaysha.

* * *

Kagome stood in the room Rin had picked out an elegant Kimono for her. It was white, and light blue rosepetals decorated it. The obi was a light blue, and the chopsticks that held her hair up were silver. 

She had small white slippers on her feet also. She had a feeling that the girl was trying to play matchmaker!

She suddenly wondered if the girl was the incarnation of her mother.

Now with Sessy!

Sesshomaru was wearing a different haori then usual it was white but more Elegant. He had a feeling that Rin was up to something and thought Kagome knew it too.

He wondered exactly what the child was planning.

He then shook it from his head and went to the formal dining room where he was to meet Kagome. He stood by the doors and waited, he didn't have to wait long Kagome came down the hall and Sesshomaru was speechless. '_Rin chose well for her clothes, I am going to have to thank that child when she is older,'_ He thought silently. He then smiled at Kagome and opened the doors for her. They went and sat at a beautiful table and ate. Kagome was nervous at first but had relaxed once in his presence he had that air about him, she felt protected.

After they had finished they were sittingand just talking.

Kagome then sighed. "You know this reminds me of a song I heard once."

"Really," questioned the lord. "Sing it for me?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed but she stood and hummed to get the tune.

She didn't notice that she had started to sway to the music in her head.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."_

Kagome as she sang had begun to dance. Twirling to the music in her head as she sang. Her eyes closed.

"_Just a little change small to say the leas, both a little scared neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast._

_Ever just the same, ever the surprise, ever as before ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_

Sesshomaru sat stunned. He had known the miko was special but he hand't known she could sing. He watched her dance to music unheard by him. She seemed even more earthreal to him.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun rising in the east tale as old as time song as old as ryhme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as ryhme. Beauty and the Beast."

As Kagome brought the song to its crecendo she heard clapping. She turned and blushed, she had just realized she had been dancing.

Sesshomaru walked towards her smiling, and clapping. When he reached her he took her hand and kissed it. He then spoke. "You were wonderful. Would the lady like to walk in the gardens?"

Kagome nodded. They then walked out. Rin was hiding behind the door barely stifling her giggling. She then moved from the door and hurried to her room closing the door. She hoped, believed that Kagome would soon be Kagome-sama.

Back in the gardens…

Sesshomaru walked beside Kagome just looking at the flowers he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had a mischivious twinkle in her eyes. Sesshomaru began to wonder what the little fox was planning. She then turned and smiled at him, he watched her and was about to speak when slipped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're it Sesshomaru!" she cried in delight and with that she turned and ran. Sesshomaru smirked. "So that's her game is it," he then headed off for her.

Sesshomaru slowed and masked his scent from her. He smiled as he heard her footsteps slow. She wouldn't run far in a kimono they as I have heard are hard for a lady to run in. He looked around the corner of a bush and spied her looking around for him. She backed agianst a bush her head looking to her right instead of left where he was. He then moved around the bush and nabbed her round the waist. She squealed and he turned her around and kissed her soundly, and gently. '_I could get used to this,"_ her mind registered. As she let her arms twine about his neck. Her fox tail swishing a bit. Sesshomaru pulled away and put his head agaisnt her's. "I caught you fox." Kagome smiled. "So, you did."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her and his smile became mischivous like hers had. Kagome watched him warily almost but was surprised when she felt something cold on the tip of her nose. She looked up to see it starting to rain. "Sesshomaru we're going to get wet!" she cried looking at him.

Sesshomarus looked up. He knew they were far into the garden from her game. He didn't want her to get sick. Just because they were full demon, didn't mean demons couldn't get sick from time to time.

He set her down and pulled her behind him. "Let's get back inside." He stated. Kagome nodded and allowed him to pull her along.by the time they got out of the garden they were soaked. Lighting flashed arcross sky and both ignored it once inside. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who was soaking wet just like him. "You should hurry to your rooms and change, so you do not get sick."

Kagome nodded. When both got outside the hall Sesshomaru kissed her goodnight before going to his room.

Kagome hurried into her room she managed to peel the kimono off without ripping it with her claws. She then put on a white night shift kimono and crawled into her bed the storm wasn't bad yet but it promised to get worse. Kagome shivered and after a while fell alseep before it actually coud get any worse.

Later…

Kagome awoke with a small "Ooh!" as a loud crack of thunder struck. She shivered and it was followed soon by lighting, it lit up her room for a moment before plunging it back into darkness.

Kagome shivered. She began to whisper "I hate storms," over and over.

She wrapped the warm blanket about her and dug her nails into it. Kagome listend as the heavens above thudnered.. Kagome let out an "Eeep!" when the lightinig seemed to strike right next to her window. When the next crack of thunder came she was up and out of the bed, and out her bedroom door. She was scared our of her wits. She always hated storms when she was little, she had an irrational fear of them just as she did of fire. Storms had an even worse effect on her than fire, she always seemed to loose her cool.

Kagome hurried quickly down the hall. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care as long she could find a place to hide from the noise of the storm.

Kagome after a while found herself lost and looked around. She found another set of stairs and hurried up these. She then ended up almost if possible even more lost.

Kagome was getting even more scared as the thunder had seemed to grow louder! She then slipped and slid down the hall a bit before getting herslef back up and hurrying off again.

She heard footsteps behind and didn't like it at all. She was scared and getting more so even now!

Kagome turned another corner and nearly knocked over a vase and turned to hurry the other direction only to hurtle into a very solid chest.

She then screamed for all she was worth as then the thunder had let out a particulary loud crack.

Who ever or whatever she had run into grabbed her to keep her from falling and she just trembled and cried incoherently.

"Kagome, Kagome its okay!"

Kagome was still trembling but recognized the voice. It was Sesshomaru. Thank the gods!

Kagome couldn't do anything but whimper and cry. She then snuggled into Sesshomaru, and he in response wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Kagome what are you doing out here?"

Kagome didn't say anthing but jumped as another crack of thunder was heard.

Shessomaru then understood some females had fear of storms. He would had never guessed that is what this girl was afraid of!

He held her and talked to her gently. Sesshomaru couldn't bare to just put her back in her room. If she ran out again she would hurt herslef running, and he didn't want to lock her in either. So he came to a conclushion. He gently picked her up and walked to his room.

He had been reading and but had stopped when he heard a small sound like thump in the hallway. When he had looked out Kagome had skidded by his door on her dereirre. He had come after her to see what was wrong, butshe had been scared sensesless. Now he understood. Inuyasha had been like that at one time also. He would go and hurry into sesshomaru's room or his mother and father's to hide and wait out the storm.

Sesshomaru had not minded him back then but when Inuyasha had gotten older he had become a pest.

Which was why they hated eachother now especially cause of other reasons also.

Sesshomaru realized that Kagome had fallen asleep when he finally reached his room. He laid her on his bed, and wrapped her up in the covers. The storm was still going full force and she was shaking like a leaf. He tried to move planning to sleep in his chair but she wouldn't let of his arm even though she was asleep.

He gave a sigh and a small smile he then kissed herforehead and managed to manuver himself onto the bed. He lay beside her and she rolled over to face him clutching his arm. He freed himself from her grip and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close inhaling her scent of fresh roses. He then wrapped his tail about her and pulled her close. He then kissed her forehead again and she stoppe trembling as violently as she had been and just snuggled deeper into his embrace. When she stopped moving she had her head in the crook of his shoulder so that he rested his head atop hers.

He then pulled the covers up and over her shoulders. And laid his head back down finally falling asleep.

He wished silently that morning not come, though he knew it would.

* * *

End chapter. 

R&R! Hope you liked the fluff!


	8. One scary morning

My Immortal

By Chikara-yuy

Okay I am happy that so many liked the last chapter. Well this chapter will be pretty humorous because…well I want it to be. He he….

Anyways, R&R!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

----------

Kagome stirred awake slowly. When her eyes began to focus she began to notice a few small….things…

'this isn't my room….' She thought as her eyes widened.

She blinked when she felt something tighten around her waist and looked down.

A pale arm stood out agaisnt her black sleeping kimono.

'AND THAT REALLY ISN'T MY ARM AROUND MY WAIST!'

so what does our dear miko kitsune do?

She screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru sat up boltright and blinked.

"What are you screaming about?"

"Where am I!"

"My room." He said simply.

"But, how did…when did…!"

Kagome whacked him in the head. "JUST HOW DID I COME TO BE HERE!"

"You got scared of the storm!"

Kagome stopped hitting the dear taiyoukai on the head and blinked.

And is if the gods were agianst them this morn, the door opened and the toad…I mean… Jaken hopped in.

"My lord, is something the matter I thought I heard the stupid ninjin screaming in here." He stopped when he saw Kagome bristle.

Kagome all of a sudden was standing in front of him her eyes narrowed and face pale with anger.

She then kicked the toad and began stomping on him.

"AND JUST WHO WERE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU DAMN TOAD! I AM NOT A NINJEN I AM A FOX DEMONESS AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

She then stomped on his head one last time and walked out of the room passing Rin as the child walked in.

"Lord Sesshomaru…," she looked down and noticed Jaken twitching on the floor.

"What happened to Jaken-sama?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He made a bit of a mistake this morning Rin."

Rin ran over Janken and attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg.

Jaken sat up still twitching. "Rin you stupid little…"

Sadly he never got to finish that sentence as Sesshomaru grabbed him and in one move kicked him out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" wailed the stuid toad.

Kagome with a glaring look and her mouth still in a straight line looked back in from the doorway.

"Why is the toad screaming again?"

Rin looked up from her position standing by the foot of Sesshomaru's bed.

"Jaken-sama called Rin stupid."

Kagome's eyes if possible narrowed more and she walked out Sesshomaru turned and saw her tail whisp out the door.

Then he noticed a little something missing.

"Rin…Where's my sword?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

Sesshomaru rushed outside to see Kagome chasing after Jaken his sword in her hands waving it at the toad.

He hurried up to her and grabbed her around the waist and took the sword from her with his free hand.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME! YOU HATE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO!"

"He is my servant, therefore to kill him would disgrace my honor."

Kagome growled. "Honor? Wow that's a surprise I thought it would help."

"Onna stop your screeching."

Screeching?" said Kagome once Sesshomaru had let go of her. "Oh, I will show you screeching Lord Sesshomaru." With that she walked over towards Jaken who was busy scolding some servant for stepping on him.

Kagome stepped in front of the servant and kicked Jaken hard where the sun don't shine. At this time and for the first time I might add, Jaken's voice reached the Opera hight.

Sesshomaru watched with a pained expression as Kagome roundhouse kicked Jaken into a tree knocking him out.

"Need any OTHER demonstrations Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and picked up Rin as she ran out too him and began to follow Kagome inside till she stopped and turned to him.

"Oh, and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru tentively.

"I need to leave tomorrow."

-----------

R&R I want at least 5 reviews if you want me to continue!


End file.
